I Accept You
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: I think Tom and Kacey are so sweet so this is a story about Tom looking after Kacey, also mentions of Sian/Barry, and Tom/Nikki
1. Chapter 1 - New Home

This Fanfic is based on yesterday's events in Waterloo Road Series 8 Episode 18; I think Tom and Kacey are super adorable so this is my take on the after events.

I Accept You

Chapter 1 – New Home

Kacey's POV

I had had the day from hell after announcing in front of everyone I was a boy, being attacked by my brother and disqualified from the football match and it hadn't gotta any better.

When we had got home Barry had told mum everything, she slapped me and then went up to my room, ripped all my posters of the wall and then replaced all my trousers with skirts.

Barry wouldn't talk to me, and Dyns said she understood but she didn't understand really, and mum just kept shouting at me, I couldn't do it anymore with my family they wouldn't accept me and I had always being the disappointment.

I had to leave before I went insane, but I was fifteen where the hell could I go, my dad was in jail for armed robbery so that wasn't an option, all our relatives had disowned mum when Dyns were born because she was young and I had no money for an hotel or B&B.

I needed to go somewhere where I wouldn't be judged and I knew just the place.

Tom's POV

Josh was in Manchester and now I was always lonely in the evenings, all my children had gone and I lived by myself now.

It was 10:30 when the doorbell rang; I had to admit I was shocked, no-one ever called round here anymore unless it was someone trying to sell something but they never came this late.

I got up and walked towards the door and opening it I got the shock of my life Kacey Barry was the last person I ever suspected to see on my doorstep.

'Kacey what are you doing here'

It was chucking it down she was drenched and it looked like she had being crying, I did have quite a bit of experience with teenage girls.

'Please sir I can't go back home, it's horrible'

I knew she needed to talk to someone who wasn't a psycho and it was still raining so I invited her in to the house. I would drive her back later.

I gave her an towel and told her to go dry off as I set about getting a hot chocolate for each of us it helped cheer anyone up.

She came back down and looked in a bad way so I told her to sit on the sofa so we could talk.

'Can I stay here sir; you are always nice to me'

'Of course I am I'm your teacher'

'They can't accept it sir that I am a boy, and they never will accept it either'

'They will come around; when my son Josh said he was gay it took me a while to accept too'

'Yes but you didn't attack him though did you?'

I felt so bad for her, her situation was hard on anyone but if you are a Barry and have HER family it's impossible, she has a dad in jail for armed robbery, a good for nothing mum who only cares about her husband and money, a Barbie doll sister who is obsessed with make -up and doesn't really understand her at all and a psycho brother who scams people and attacked her because she doesn't act the way he wants her too.

'I know your family can be a nightmare but they love you really'

'No they never have I have always being the burden the one no one wants'

She was crying again now, this reminded me of all the times I had comforted Mika and Chlo but they at least had someone who loved them she had no-one.

'I can't help who I am sir'

'I know that, but I like who you are'

'My mum is trying to make me more like Dynasty'

I bend down and slowly whispered 'I prefer Kacey Barry any day'

She smiled at me and my heart went out to her, she was an amazing kid and her family never show her the appreciation she deserves, no wonder she is so messed up.

I noticed her hand was still bandaged from when she punched the door; she had not had an easy day.

'Kacey how long have you felt like this?'

'I always have really but when I came to high school, it came out more but I think them lot expected me to just grow out of it'

I took a sip of my drink before she asked

'So where is your son sir, I haven't seen him at school'

'He is in Manchester working'

'Do you miss him?'

'Every moment of every day, but I know he is fine and living his dream'

'Well he has you for a dad so he is lucky'

I felt chuffed at her saying that, I had always liked Kacey and saw her potential like no-one else could.

I knew she couldn't go back to that family she was already damaged enough as it is they would destroy her, she needed love and safety not crime and money.

'Why don't you stay, but one night only?'

She hugged me and nodded and I took her up the stairs to Chlo's room but then remembered this is Kacey she would hate the room.

'Maybe we should try this room instead'

'Whose room was that?'

'My stepdaughter Chlo's but her and her sister Mika moved out years ago, but they were both quite girly so I doubt you would like their rooms'

'Oh they were like Dynasty?'

'No one is like Dynasty'

She snorted 'That is 100% true'

I led her to Josh's room and opened the door

'OMG my dream room, its football heaven'

'Isn't this like your room at home?'

'Na mum wouldn't allow it, would Josh mind?'

'Na he isn't here is he, and doesn't come home to often'

I went downstairs and got her suitcase, it was light I was surprised, she got ready for bed and then went to the room

I made sure she was settled before leaving

'Night Kacey'

Night Oh and sir'

'Yes?'

'Thanks for understanding and always me, you're the best'

'You're welcome'

I walked out of the room and thought how crazy it was having a Barry in my house and complimenting me , but for the first time in a while, I didn't feel lonely.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sad Truths

Chapter 2 – Sad Truths

Kacey's POV

It was Saturday and I woke up to a nice smell I didn't recognise, I got up and dressed and went downstairs where I found Mr Clarkson in the kitchen cooking.

'Oh hey, good sleep'

'The best, no one banging on my bedroom door'

I walked to the table and sat down

'Erm what you cooking?'

'Bacon, eggs, sausage'

'Oh, I have never tried bacon'

He turned around smiling thinking it was a joke

'Mum's never cooked'

'So wat do you have for you dinner then?'

'Nothing, she just tells us to go and get snacks'

'Well you are supposed to have three meals a day'

'I only have one at school, don't have breakfast either'

'That is very unhealthy'

I shrugged 'I'm used to it'

He served it up to me and I tried it, it was amazing and gone in no time

'So do you like this new school?'

'Yeah the others were a hell of a lot worse, but we always have to move around because of our dad'

'What did he actually rob?'

'A bank, he had an insane idea he could run in armed and not get caught'

'Well didn't work out to well then'

'No he got 10 years'

'Do you miss him?'

I snorted 'no he was crazier than Barry not that I can really remember living with him'

After breakfast he said I had to go home

'I can't sir, I just can't you know what they are like'

He touched my shoulder in a comforting way and handed me a piece of paper

'If things get really bad at home, call me'

He had written both his house and mobile number on it. I smiled.

'Thanks sir'

He drove me back home and mum immediately came out the house looking ready to kill. Mr Clarkson gently walked me over but mum had lost it.

'WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?'

I didn't answer but she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me... hard.

'GET INSIDE NOW'

She pushed me inside and I ran to my bedroom and locked the door scared of what would come.

Tom's POV

So I have had a lot of kids that I have looked after, Mika, Chlo, Rose's kids and Josh and I have never treated any of them like that, as I learned a long time ago it didn't work.

'Carol you know you shouldn't be manhandling her'

'Don't you tell me how to look after my own kids'

'Look try talking to her, it works a lot better, and she just needs love'

'So she stayed at yours last night did she bet you loved that'

Was she intending what I thought she was, one thing I knew was she was spiteful and would be saying I was abusing her daughter next

I walked away and got in my car driving away, I hated to leave her there it wasn't a place for an adult let alone a child but I had no choice.

Kacey's POV

I watched out my window as he drove away and then heard footsteps mum broke the door down and walked over to me.

She started to put all my things in a bin liner

'What are you doing?'

'THIS ENDS NOW, ALL THIS FOOTBALL AND BOY STUFF, YOU ARE A GIRL AND WILL START ACTING LIKE ONE'

I didn't reply until she walked toward my football and headphones. She was not getting rid of them.

'Don't touch them'

She picked them up but didn't put them in a bag; instead she walked outside with them as I followed, and she put them on our drive then got into our car and reversed into them.

All that was left was a flattened football and broken headphones

She got out the car and I ran toward her and started to attack her until she punched me in the face and told me to get inside.

She kept me locked in for the rest of the day and I cried myself to sleep wishing I was back at Mr Clarkson's.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Family

Based on next week's Waterloo Road where Carol forces Kacey to wear a skirt

Chapter 3 – My Family

Kacey's POV

I woke up on Monday to mum screaming and banging on my door, I was relived it was Monday as at least at school with the boys and Zoe I could be myself.

She walked in she was still fuming and not prepared for a fight I stayed lying in bed. BIG MISTAKE.

'GET UP'

She actually physically picked me up and dumped me on the floor

'Your uniform'

I laughed she had just handed me a skirt

'Get lost'

'You will wear it and be happy about it'

'I wouldn't be seen dead in it'

'Either you put it on or I will put on you'

I put on the thing and laughed there was no way I was leaving the house looking like a freak, but I underestimated how forceful she could be.

I also noticed my eye, I had a black eye from when she had punched me but nothing would get make-up on this face.

I walked downstairs and Dynasty started laughing 'Wat the hell are you wearing?'

I looked her up and down she was wearing these see through zebra print tight things

'Could ask you the same'

'Wat happened to your face'

I shrugged

Mum told me to get in the car and I did without hassle but would run away once at school

'Mum she won't get out'

Mum ducked down and started to pull on my arm, I was fighting but she was strong and I couldn't win so she got me out the car.

Walking into school I saw Liberty whispering to Jack and I walked in before anyone said anything

They left me in the corridor and I started to cry until Zoe found me

'Kacey, wat the fuck'

'Don't'

She took me to the toilets and said she preferred the old me, as did I but I had to go to class couldn't get in anymore trouble.

'Wat happened to your eye?'

'My mum happened'

'She isn't allowed to hit you'

'Try telling her that'

I made my way to the PRU classroom and walked in and everyone started to laugh at me and I ended up at a table by myself, after the lesson from hell it was over but Miss Boston wanted to talk to me.

'Kacey, I couldn't help noticing your eye'

I just carried on looking at the floor but she carried on speaking

'I know I'm not as touchy feely as the other teachers but I do care, you can talk to me'

I started to cry and everything came spilling out

'My mum made me dress like this as she can't accept I'm a boy, and I HATE it'

'She hit me and gave me an black eye and ran over my football and MY HEADPHONES'

'Kacey she isn't allowed to hit you'

I shrugged again and she put a reassuring arm around me she was talking to me about being special and things.

'Do you want me to go get Mr Clarkson?'

I nodded he was the only one that understood, she left and came back 10 minutes later with him.

'Kacey wat happened'

He gently lifted my head to look at my black eye

'Best get you to the nurse'

He put his arm around me as I went and went to lost property

'Don't tell your family' he whispered

He handed me a pair of trousers and carried on taking me to the nurse

She put this ointment on my eye which really burned but said it would take down the swelling.

After I had got secretly changed Mr Clarkson said I could stay another night at his

'I will be haven't words with that mum of yours as well'

'Good luck you will need it'

He drove me home in the middle of the day as he said it would be better to settle me and also rest my eye which was very painful, he then offered to put the ointment on and I immediately thought of my dad's rough hands that always seemed to hurt you.

but He was very gentle and every time I winched he said sorry, I wish my dad was more like him.

'Thanks, sir'

'When you're here its Tom alright'

I nodded hoping I would be here a lot more


	4. Chapter 4 - Carol Barry

Chapter 4 – Carol Barry

Tom's POV

I had had more than enough of the Barry's stupid judgements but hitting Kacey was low even for Carol.

After dropping Kace of at school, with Michael's permission I went to talk to Carol when she would not have her children to back her up.

I was walking up the drive when I noticed the remains of Kacey's headphones and football; I picked them up to question her about them.

I knocked on the door and when she answered she immediately tried to close the door again.

'I need to talk about Kacey'

She reluctantly invited me in; I was shocked their house was a lot posher than mine but I sat on the sofa and got no offer of a coffee.

'Hurry up I'm busy'

'Look hitting her is not acceptable'

'Look if I need to knock this out of her I might have to go to extreme measures'

'It won't work; she will still feel the same'

'Do you have kids?'

'As a matter of fact I do, and he is gay but you know what trying to fix him never worked so I let him be'

'Some of us have pride and a reputation'

This was ridiculous I couldn't help shouting

'OH AND THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR DAUGTHER, THE MORE YOU PUSH THE MORE IT WILL DRIVE HER AWAY AND SHE WILL END UP HATING YOU'

'Oh and wat should I tell my husband when he comes out, his daughter is now his son'

'You can tell him not to rob a place armed for one'

She was shaking her head at me, this was going nowhere fast

'Look the most important thing in this is your children, that includes Kacey, if she wants to change, you can't stop her even if you do hate her'

'Until that girl sorts herself out she is not coming back in this house'

'WELL I'M SURE SHE WON'T MIND THAT'

'Wat about these I said holding up the football and headphones'

'She was being a pain so I had to get rid of it someway'

'Well you damaged my property, I gave her this ball'

'Wat are you going to do about it'

She seemed to only care about her stupid criminal husband and their 'name', no wonder Kacey was so afraid to come out she was obviously never shown love like she should have been, I would be scared of saying I felt ill in this family.

She didn't respond and just carried on watching Jeremy Kyle

I got up and walked out slamming the door, I would look after Kace and give her the life she has never had, there was no way she could go back there.


	5. Chapter 5 - Love

Chapter 5 – Love

Tom's POV

I picked Kacey up from school and I was still fuming from the visit from her mum earlier in the day.

'Didn't go well then?'

'She seemed to only care about your dad'

'Yeah and money, she has always being like that'

I felt so angry, how can a mother treat her own flesh and blood like this, make her feel so much pain and hurt.

We got home and I told Kacey about the arrangements and she was more than happy to agree

'So do I have to call you dad now? She smirked

'Are you this cheeky to everyone?'

'Yeah don't go thinking you are anyone special'

I laughed and told her to go through and watch telly which she immediately did and by her reactions I could tell what she was watching.

'OH YEAH GOALLLLLLLLLL'

I stood watching her from the doorway for a few minutes, she looked so right when she was watching it.

She noticed me in the mirror and immediately sat down quietly

'Sorry'

'Why are you sorry?'

'Mum hates it when I do that'

'Well you're not at home now, so carry on'

She smiled just as another goal scored and did it again

I started to make dinner still thinking about the visit but I couldn't get my head around it, I had always felt a special connection to Kacey so how could her family who had known her 15 years not even fight for her.

I went into the living room and gave her dinner she looked like all her wishes had come true at once.

'THANKS TOM'

'It's only dinner love'

She was giving me a funny look obviously she had never been called anything affectionate before and it made me sad just thinking about it.

We ate and I decided to get to know her better but by the end I would have wished I hadn't.

'So your mum can defo go off on one'

'I know she assaulted some of our teachers at our other two schools when she wasn't happy'

'I see where you get it from'

She looked down sadly so I Patted her on the shoulder

'Tom, if I did decide to go... full, would you hate me'

I looked at her how could you possibly hate her, she was amazing

'Of course not, I will support you, I promise, I will always be there'

'I'm glad you understand sir, they never will, I have never felt love with them I'm a burden to all of them'

Tears filled my eyes as I couldn't deny it even if I tried, that family took her for granted and it wasn't right.

'So you don't mind me playing footie then?'

'No the is a garden out there go anytime you want'

'Really Barry never let me he said it wasn't feminine'

I rolled my eyes, what was with that boy?

'Girls play professionally'

'Yes but girls suck which is why I play with boys'

I smiled she did have a point

'Maybe one day I could play with your son'

'He would love having some competition I always lose, not purposely'

She started to laugh; she already looked a look better than she had the previous day.

We got off to bed it had been a long day and Kacey was shattered but I didn't expect the scream at 4 in the morning.

Kacey's POV

Tom walked in looking worried and asked what was wrong

'Barry was attacking me, he was here Tom, he was'

'You just had a nightmare that's all'

He was sat on the bed with his arms around me no-one had ever comforted me like this at home I just got yelled out to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes I had calmed down and he proceeded out of the door back to his bed

'Tom?'

He turned around I had to say it to see if he really cared

'I...I love you'

He smiled and walked back over he then did something I had rarely experienced he kissed me on the forehead

'I love you too Kacey Barry'

He then walked out as I reflected on how this differed to my home


	6. Chapter 6 - Understanding the Pain

Chapter 6 – Having To Understand the Pain

Tom's POV

I was downstairs preparing breakfast it was Sunday now and after a stressful week at school with Kacey trying to talk to her siblings with no luck, we both needed the break.

It was eleven when she walked downstairs and I knew immediately something was wrong she looked really upset and hadn't even spoken about the football the following day.

I walked into the living room where she was sat down resting her head on her arm and noticed tears streaming down her face.

'Do you want to talk about it Darling?'

She shook her head 'no its embarrassing Tom'

'You can talk to me about anything, I work at waterloo road I have seen it all before trust me'

She laughed through her tears but then slowly whispered 'I'm bleeding'

I understood why she felt awkward but I had been through this with both Chlo and Mika so I had some experience.

'It's ok, it's normal'

'No Tom, I can't do this when I feel like a boy inside it's not right make it stop'

She was crying her heart out, but for once the was nothing I could do

'I can fix most things about me sir, my hair, clothes but I can't fix that'

The way she had said most things sounded weird to me

'What do you mean most things?'

She looked at me and slowly lifted up her top she was wearing a binder where her breasts were very tightly no wonder she looked flat chested and my chest hurt thinking she had to cause pain to herself.

'I learned how to do it on a website'

'You don't have to torture yourself the is a temporary option'

'Really what?'

'Hormone tablets, they can stop it'

'Well let's get some'

'Are you sure, it's an big step'

'I have never been so sure of anything'

We got in the car and drove to the doctors, I know her mum didn't want to accept it but she must have realized how much pain she was in, and how much she was hurting herself to look like a boy, and if she could of got her help it is just cruel she didn't, all for her own selfish pride.

We got to the doctors and gave her name to reception and sat down

'Kace we don't have to do this you can change your mind'

'No Tom, I asked mum to do this but she said no it was gross, I need to you don't understand how disgusting I feel'

I had never felt like hitting a woman before but Carol was an exception.

We got called in and after examining her (see if she matched it enough or something) he gave her the tablets and told her to take them twice a day.

She took one on the way home and laughed, 'this feels so right Tom'

I smiled to myself she was finally being allowed to be herself and though we had a very hard journey ahead of us I would be there every step of the way.


	7. Chapter 7 - We Can't Give Up

Chapter 7 – We can't give up

Kacey's POV

The school had been made aware of the tablets and they were slowly starting to work. I had read the back of the box but the side effects didn't sound bad at all.

Barry had being put in the mainstream as he kept trying to attack me when he saw me and Zoe had been put in the PRU because she kept skiving off.

I was sat next to her in class and lessons were great now and she was asking me about Tom.

'So wat is he like at home'

'He's just Tom, lovely, understanding'

Zoe smiled she really was a great friend there was no way I would be at school now if it wasn't for her.

It was lunch time when I started to feel ill, my stomach was cramping and I felt sick

'Eat something it will make you feel better'

'I'll pass'

I was in class but my head was banging now as well and I felt dizzy

'KACEY' was the last thing I heard before everything turned black

Nikki's POV

I was teaching the class as usual when Kacey Barry who had being sat on her chair, fell of it and collapsed right in front of me.

I walked toward her and thankfully felt her pulse was ok then I told Rhiannon to get the nurse to call an ambulance and Scout to get Mr Clarkson.

Scout came back with Mr Clarkson who looked worried and stroked her head as we waited for the ambulance; once they arrived they asked if she was on any medication.

'Yer hormone tablets'

Apparently fainting was a side affect though they had put it as dizzy spells we took her to the office just as her sister walked down the corridor.

'Kacey?' Miss Wat's happened?'

'She collapsed'

She followed us to the nurse's run where she woke up just as we got there

Dynasty's POV

I was crying at seeing my sister in this state, how could I have been so cruel to her she was still my baby sister, always.

She woke up looking scared as Mr Clarkson explained what had happened to her

He then walked out the room along with Miss Boston to give us time to talk

'You can go now Dynasty'

She wasn't looking at me as she still looked angry

I hugged her and apologised for treating her like I did

'I'm sorry, munch, and please forgive me'

She looked at me smiling then hugged me, I held on to her for dear life I missed her so much.

'Please come home'

'Not with mum and Barry there, I like staying at Tom's'

She was right; she shouldn't have to live in a place where she wasn't wanted

'I will visit then, have sleepovers'

'Of course you are my sister'

She told Mr Clarkson we had made up and then walked with us to the car

'I do miss you Dynasty'

'I love you whether you are a girl or boy'

She collapsed in my arms crying saying she needed to hear that, Mr Clarkson then drove her back and let us spend a good two hours talking and catching up.

'You're so lucky Kacey, Clarkson is so fit'

'DYNASTY'

She playfully slapped me as I laughed, why couldn't our dad be like him

'It's true, I wouldn't mind living with him'

She rolled her eyes 'he is not my type'

'Oh Yer you are more into the likes of Zoe'

'So?'

I laughed and hugged her not caring whether she was straight, gay, bi, or a boy or girl she was my baby sister and I loved her so much.

He drove me back home and I had a HUGE fight with mum and Barry over Kacey, they said if I didn't like it I should move out but I had nowhere to go so I stopped complaining.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Final Straw

Chapter 8 – The Last Straw

Kacey's POV

I was so happy me and Dyns had made it up having my sister back was great and we spend a lot of time at Tom's just messing around, Barry was still being a douche bag but Dynasty said he will eventually come around.

I was having a pillow fight with Dynasty when mum rang her angrily because she had missed visiting dad, not that she particularly cared but when our mum gets angry you best run.

Tom had already left because he had a meeting so I was meeting Dyns up the street so we could walk to school together.

I had just finished my glass of milk and walked out my house, I was walking down Tom's street when I heard the sound of a car behind me.

Turning I saw the silver car I knew so well, as it was the Barry's car thinking mum was dropping off Dynasty I carried on walking.

'WHERE YOU GOING?'

I turned again, Dynasty wasn't even there it was just mum who was fuming so I carried on walking I couldn't have a fight I would be late.

She grabbed me from behind and started screaming at me

'YOU HAVE TURNED MY DAUGTHER AGANIST ME'

'YOU DID IT YOURSELF'

She walked away back to the car and I carried on walking but then I felt something hit my head and turning around I saw her standing there with a baseball bat.

'YOU BITCH'

She started attacking me, punching, slapping and kicking me and then started to hit me with the bat, I felt pain all over and was screaming but no-one was there to help.

She then grabbed me by the collar and bashed my head into the pavement before running back to the car and driving off.

I couldn't move and was hurting so much, touching my head I was horrified to see blood, I don't know how bad my injuries were and I was in too much pain to get my phone from my pocket.

Dynasty's POV

I was waiting for Kacey but it was already half 8 we would be well late if she didn't get a move on.

I decided to go to Tom's and find out what she was doing, I was also worried as she could have had another dizzy spell.

I walked around the corner calling her name and heard a soft voice saying Dyns; I ran around the corner and found her lying on the floor beaten up.

Her head was bleeding and she had a black eye, her nose was bleeding, her lip cut and she had a huge cut on the side of her face as well as bruises, her hands were scrapped and red.

'KACEY WAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?'

She said in a whisper 'mum'

I got out my phone and rang an ambulance and Tom he said he would be straight there and true to his word he arrived 10 mins later.

'WHAT IS CAROL PLAYING AT?'

The ambulance came and took her to the hospital, they patched her up and said there was no long term damage but she would be very sore for a while and decided to keep her in for the night.

Tom's POV

After visiting time was over I dropped off Dynasty and then rang Michael to let him know what had happened, after 11 I drove back to the Barry's and knocked on the door Carol had gone too far this time and I was really going to enjoy this.

I walked up their front porch and knocked on the door, as soon as she opened it though I am strictly against hitting women I punched her in the face.

'Think you're so hard right? 'Leave Kacey alone'

I heard footsteps behind her. Oh great Barry Barry is all I need.

'What are you doing to my wife?'

I was shocked to see an older version of Barry Barry walk toward me and not wanting for both me and Kacey to end up in hospital I got in my car and drove off.

I was thinking whilst driving, I thought he had got like 14 years, how was he already out, but now we had an even bigger problem, Neil Barry was back and waiting for a fight.


	9. Chapter 9 - Stalked

Chapter 9 – Stalked 

Tom's POV

I had spoken to Dynasty apparently their father was out on bail because his lawyer had got him out. We both agreed not to tell Kacey she had enough to deal with as it was.

She had come out of hospital the night before and was in a lot of pain and was currently sat on the sofa moaning in pain.

'Come on honey you have to eat'

I had to go to school so I kissed her on the forehead and left her food on the side

Kacey's POV 

I was in a lot of pain, there was a huge scar on my face as she had scratched me with her nails and it was throbbing.

Tom and Dyns came to visit me at lunch and Dyns had a present for me

'Here you are'

She threw a new football at me and a pair of headphones that were better than my old ones.

'Thanks Dyns'

I hugged her

'It's alright babes'

They both had to leave after that to get back to school, and my phone bleeped five minutes later where I got a text

'I see you are in pain angel'

anonymous

I did not recognise the number and figuring that they had got the wrong number I didn't reply but they kept coming and were getting more threatening.

'Tell that man to stay away'

What man? And stay away from who?

'You better hope I don't get my hands on you because you won't get away so easily next time'

I was freaked out but eventually the messages stopped

Tom came home but I didn't mention them it was properly Barry playing a trick on me and I was in too much pain to worry about it right now.

But the next day I kept getting the texts and I stupidly suggested we meet

I was meeting them outside Tom's at 10 the next day so after he had left for Tom's I walked outside, that was when a man in a mask grabbed me and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kidnapped

Chapter 10 – Kidnapped

Kacey's POV

I was screaming but the guy wasn't let me go, he was driving in a black car but I had no idea where he was going, he eventually stopped outside an cottage, he dragged me inside it and tied me to a pole.

He then took the mask of and I got the shock of my life when I saw it was dad, oh no I'm for it now.

'What are you doing out?'

'I'm on bail'

'Well kidnapping does go against your bail'

'Quiet'

I was still in pain from mum's beating and I didn't know what he was going to do, he said I have to live here as punishment because no one loves me, he then walked out and drive of, I was alone in the middle of nowhere, tied up, and I had no idea if he was ever coming back.

Tom's POV

I arrived home with Dyns at lunchtime to check up on our Kace and as I went to get drinks Dynasty went in the living room.

'TOM SHE IS GONE'

I didn't panic straight away as I thought she might of gone out to play football and after ringing Michael we drove around all the places she could be but we couldn't find her, Dynasty was ringing everyone she knew no one had seen her.

I had no choice but to call the police, Dynasty lost it she was crying and falling apart

I felt a maternal instinct I wanted Kacey back. NOW.

Dynasty was blaming herself and though she tried to hide the pain I knew exactly how she felt, I had been through this all before with Chlo I couldn't do it with Kacey as well.

Kacey's POV

I don't know how long I sat there for, I had stopped crying ages ago because I knew it was pointless but I could hear muffled voices coming from outside so I pretended to be asleep in case it happened to be dad.

The door opened and to Liverpool accents could be heard, one was dad and the other was Barry?

Dad walked toward me and bends down and said he was going to teach me a lesson, I was in BIG TROUBLE Barry was terrified of dad so he would do whatever he says just to please him, mum is the only one that has any control over him but she wasn't here and he was capable of anything.

Dad had lost it completely I could tell by his face but I never expected what came next

He walked toward a rucksack and took out an cloth and an bottle of gasoline he then covered the police in gas and with a lighter set fire to the cloth.

'Time to say bye-bye Kacey'

He threw the cloth on the floor and the wooden cottage immediately set alight, Barry was stood their looking terrified but then dad grabbed his arm and ran out of the cottage.

Barry's POV

He had just set fire to the place with Kacey inside, my baby sister who I have been so cruel too. I had to safe her.

I took his arm away from me and tried to run inside but he caught up to me. But looking at him I saw him for what he was a bully I wasn't afraid anymore.

I punched him in the chest a few times, he punched me back but I had to save Kace.

I then kicked him where it hurts and he fell on his knees in pain

I ran to the cottage door and opened it and then ran in, Kace was already unconscious from the smoke, I untied her and picked her up and attempted to run out but then a piece of burning wood collapsed in front of the door and we were trapped.

I ran to the window and opened it I was choking from he thick black smoke but I didn't care she would go first, after safely getting her out the window I started climbing out when some wood fell on my arm and burned me it was agony, but I couldn't stop I climbed out the window and grabbed Kace then before dad got up I got in the car which he had stupidly left the key in and drove away.

Thank god I knew how to drive, not exactly safely but still, I pushed my foot down on the accelerator I didn't care if we were speeding we needed the hospital, and then I heard a phone ringing, Kacey's.

I stopped the car and looked at her phone it was Dyns

'Dynasty, we need help, we are going to hospital'

She said her and Tom would meet us their but Kace still wasn't responding even after arriving at the hospital, if dad had killed her I would murder him with my bare hands.

I ran in and refused to be seen to until I knew Kacey was alright, thankfully she was she hadn't got burned at all just inhaled a lot of smoke, I on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

My arm that got burned was red and blistering and the skin was coming off, the doctors said it would get slightly better but I would always have the scar, and it bloody well hurt.

Dynasty and Tom arrived soon after and my sis was angry

'YOU IDIOT THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT'

'I GOT HER OUT DIDN'T I'

She collapsed on the chair crying in the waiting room; Mr Clarkson knowing I needed to talk to Kacey said he would comfort her to give us a chance to talk.

I walked into the ward; Kacey was awake now but still looked ill I walked toward her slowly.

'Hey Kace'

She looked up at me, I knew she was angry, I had been stupid, first I attack her then I nearly let her be killed, I hated myself.

'Are you okay?'

'Well I nearly died so I'm a bit shook up but apart from that yeah'

I collapsed in tears at the side of her bed she looked worried she hadn't seen me cry since she was three.

'I'm sorry for being a nob,I do love you Kacey, I can't believe how I treated you, you needed me and I made it ten times worse.'

'It's not your fault, it's hard to handle, and I expected a bit much for you to just accept it with open arms.'

'I love you, and if you want to be a boy, then that's fine with me'

She hugged me and cried she was so relived, I was so angry it took me this long to figure out how much she means to me.

'Did you know I named you?'

She looked up at me shocked and shook her head

'Mum said she had ran out of names so let me pick'

'Well thank you for not calling me Barbie'

I laughed, 'You know if you were a boy I would have named you Robbie'

She looked deep in thought 'I love it, and I am a boy'

'Well you know what I mean'

My arm was throbbing and I winced and Kacey noticed

'What's up with your arm?'

She lifted up my jacket sleeve and saw it

'Barry, you're hurt'

'I deserved it for being a prat and anyway as long as you're ok that is all that matters'

She had to stay in overnight just in case so I kissed her goodbye and left with the others.


	11. Chapter 11 - Recovering

Chapter 11 – Recovering

Kacey's POV

I had forgiven Barry for being a prat he had saved me after all and from dad who was a physco, he had been coming over every day apologizing but I had already forgiven him, things were back to normal with us now though, he was still annoying but aren't all brothers? he was letting me playing footie now as well, we spend hours in the garden just playing football and the best thing is the waterloo road team protested against the sexiest rule of not being allowed to play with boys when you are over 14 and got it changed so I am now a proper member of the team, Dynasty had taken a bit longer to forgive Barry but eventually had after seeing he was serious, and things were even better than before, though nothing could ever stop them two fighting.

Barry's burns on his arm were REALLY bad and the doctors said he will probably need skin grafts; he was on medication for it as it was painful, every time I saw it I wanted to cry seeing my brother in pain but it is the mark of how much I mean to him and how he is prepared to get hurt to save me which is something I will never forget.

Tom had finally settled things with Barry, and they were starting to get along great too.

Dad had obviously broken his bail so was back in prison Barry and Dynasty live in the school house now, they couldn't live at home anymore as mum had been arrested for the assault, so both our parents were in jail now, which made us look great. I decided to stay at Tom's as I was already settled, Barry had calmed down as well he wasn't lashing out all the time and was finally starting to accept me.

Barry's POV

Kacey still hadn't fully recovered from mum's beating but she was in trouble as she had being arrested too

We were currently back in the PRU and my arm was throbbing like it always seems to do now, when Miss Diamond said she wanted to see me as she was my pastoral care mentor.

I walked to her office and couldn't help noticing how pretty she is, but she was my TEACHER I can't have these thoughts plus what would a 30 year old woman want with a 17 year old like me.

I sat down, I couldn't start a relationship now anyway, I had me girls to think of.

She was sat close to me and I could feel the heat in the room, I felt hot in my jacket I always wear but it was winter so there was no reason too.

'Right Barry, can I see your arm please?'

I put my arm out and she rolled up my sleeve and looked at the burns, it felt like fireworks when she touched me and her hands were really gentle whilst touching the burns.

She was smiling at me and I felt a feeling I had never felt before. Love. All the relationships I have had have been one night stands and didn't mean anything this did.

She said I could go and on the way over to the door I knocked over a box of files because I was staring at her and I am not the clumsy type, I hadn't had this feeling before but loved it.

Dynasty's POV

Barry was late I was visiting Kace at Tom's as usual when staggered in but he wasn't drunk.

'What's up with you?'

He had a weird look on his face, he was smiling and his eyes were shining as if he was in a trance.

'Barry want some pizza? BARRY?'

He jumped about a mile in the air and me and Kace started having a laughing fit

'Tom something is wrong with Barry'

'Looks like he is in love'

That just made us laugh more, BARRY IN LOVE, I decided to take him home before he started drooling.

I kissed Kacey and grabbed hold of Barry

'See you later'

Kacey's POV

After they had gone I was sat on the sofa eating pizza and still laughing when Tom started talking

'Guess what I have an surprise for you'

He fiddled in his pocket and then handed me an envelope I opened it and found two tickets to watch LIVERPOOL. I had never actually being to a real match there was never any time.

'Thanks Tom' I said whilst kissing him on the cheek

It was for Saturday he wanted us to have a foster dad/foster daughter thing day and I agreed, this day was going to be amazing.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Match

Chapter 12 – The Match

Kacey's POV

As I was going to the game with Tom, Dyns and Barry were going shopping (much to Barry's complaints) as Dyns apparently had 'nothing to wear'. Tom woke me up on Saturday just gone 7:30 in order to make it to the stadium in time, and though I should have been tired I was just excited.

As we were in the car I texted Dyns and asked her if she had mangered to get out of Barry yet who his love was as he was being very secretive about it she texted back saying 'Not yet but don't worry I will get it out of him'. I smirked at the thought she was going to make him shop till he told her and let me tell you that is torture.

We arrived in good time so went to have something to eat as Tom was explaining about 'crazy fans.'

The time finally arrived to go to the match and it was the most magical moment in the world walking through to the stadium and seeing it for the first time, we took our seats and then the team came out and I got to see my beloved boys up close it was amazing.

I loved it here I could shout and scream as much as I wanted as that was what everyone else was doing, I started daydreaming at what it would be like if one day I ended up out there.

After the match we had won 6-4 and going home Dyns said Barry was being really stubborn and she had gone through all the girls in the school but it didn't seem to be any of them.

We arrived home and Tom carried me inside still shouting about the game and placed me on the sofa, Tom had got pizza and after ringing my sis and bro to tell them all about it the doorbell rang.

Tom was cooking so I went to answer it and was shocked to see Miss Boston stood on my doorstep, I invited her in and Tom immediately started talking to her and I couldn't get a word in edgeways, I felt something I rarely have experienced. Jealousy.


	13. Chapter 13 - Fighting and Secret

Chapter 13 – Fighting and Secret

Kacey's POV

Tom had started to date Nikki which I wasn't exactly thrilled about, ok I admit I am jealous but after the way she treated me you can't blame me for not liking her when she said she was 'hoping not to see me again' and her drooling over him makes me want to throw up.

I was in class and now I was being started on 'living with two teachers' I tried to ignore them but it still hurt.

Barry had asked to meet me and Dyns to tell us who he liked

'Ok is it Rhiannon?'

'I do have some taste Dynasty'

'What about Scout?'

'No it's...its Sian'

'Diamond?'

'Yer'

Both I and Dynasty looked at each other and had an laughing fit, I was crying my brother fancied a teacher.

'It's not funny'

'It really is' I said

Just as I had said that she walked past and Barry immediately turned into lover boy and Dynasty decided to embarrass him, she nudged me and then reached into her bag and took out a purple packet and when she walked past and said morning to us Dynasty said to Barry:

'Hey I think you need one of these' and then handed him the condom, Miss walked past smirking and Barry turned Beetroot red, that face on Barry was one we would never forget.

Barry's POV

I was so embarrassed how could Dyns do that I could never face her again but I knew I would have to eventually as she was my mentor and I was correct as later that afternoon she asked to see me.

I walked in and sat down and apologized but she was cool with it

'I know what teenagers are like its fine'

I always seemed clumsy and lost sense of speech with her; I was staring at her when my phone bleeped

'Hey having a nice time HA HA' Dynasty

She was asking me how things are with mum now in jail and things and I wanted her to comfort me so I pretended to be upset

'I miss her so much' I pretended to cry

It paid of she put her arms around me and hugged me. RESULT.

Kacey's POV

I got home and was looking forward to going in and watching the match. No such luck.

The telly was already occupied by a certain teacher, so I went to the fridge to get my coke, but guess what she had finished it.

I walked into the living room, and found her listening to my headphones, that's it I had had enough

'Tom I want her out of here'

'Don't be stupid Kacey'

'Oh Yer that is me isn't it just a stupid Barry'

'Well right now yes you are being stupid'

'I thought you loved me' I couldn't help it as the tears ran down my face

'I do'

'You picked her over me she doesn't understand me and she hates me'

'Kacey I don't hate you'

'Whatever'

I walked out to the school house where my siblings comforted me, Maggie said I could stay the night so I did, I didn't sleep at all though I missed Tom.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sorry

Chapter 14 – Sorry

Kacey's POV

I woke up and remembered what had happened and once again started to cry, and to clear my head went round the back with Baz to play football, when I saw her arrive.

'You have some cheek; she doesn't want to see you'

She was looking at me with a pleading look on her face which I couldn't stand

'Barry give us five minutes'

He walked away stopping when he was next to her before walking back inside.

'What do you want I am practising my shots'

'Tom is really upset about what happened'

'Oh really how come he isn't here then?'

'Because I wanted to see you to tell you I am not trying to take Tom away from you'

'You don't exactly like me though do you?'

'I don't know you well I would love to get to know you'

I rolled my eyes just because I live with Tom she wants to be all friendly if I didn't she wouldn't care in the slightest.

'Look come home'

'Fine but no touching my coke or headphones and defo not my football'

'Ok'

I went inside to say bye to the guys when Dynasty and Nikki started talking about clothes, I was shocked too.

When we left they actually hugged, which was very weird but cute

Nikki said she was going to go back to hers after dropping me off to give us time to sort things out.

I went inside and Tom immediately grabbed me in a hug lifting me of the floor and was crying

'I'm sorry Kacey forgive me'

I smiled at him, he was the only adult who truly loved me of course I forgave him and it turned out Nikki wasn't so bad once you got to know her and she was more than happy to let me play footie as it was 'a good form of exercise'.

And the was some even more brilliant news her and Barry had started to get on because they were both interested in the army so she decided to foster both Dynasty and Barry! So my brother and sister are always around a lot more often and we go to hers, it's amazing her house, it's huge.

Mum had been sentenced to two years on her assault on me and with both our parents out our lives things were already looking up.


	15. Chapter 15 - Father and Daugther

Chapter 15 – Father and Daughter 

Kacey's POV

I loved Tom I felt closer to him than I had ever felt to my mum and dad, and I had started thinking of him as my dad.

I didn't mean to call him it the first time it just came out I went downstairs to ask him about what was for dinner and said 'What's for tea dad?'

He looked at me and I covered my mouth with my hand before running up the stairs but he followed me and said it was ok and if I wanted to call him dad he would be chuffed.

So I started calling him it and on my 16th birthday he gave me a special present – Adoption papers, I was shocked as I never expected it, Barry and Dynasty will always be my brother and sister no matter what so I accepted.

It was finalised on 12th April 2012 and I finally had somewhere where I belonged, the tablets worked and I did get a sex change and changed my name to Robbie but dad was there through everything, and I have never been happier and someone in my life truly loved me.


End file.
